Mirror Me
by WhispersofDuskShade
Summary: After being found by Konoha ANBU, six individuals realize they have more in common than believed. Their whole past is nothing but a blank, their memories having been wiped out by whatever Orochimaru done to them. Now, the six kunoichi must learn everything all over, all the while trying to figure out who they are- and why everything around them constantly feels so familiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Man. I am on a roll here.**

 **Newest Naruto fanfic- hope you enjoy!**

 **Picture of the girls can be found on my deviant account- link is on my profile!**

 **And just incase anyone is confused- the first part, with Orochimaru- is set to just before the beginning of Naruto. Hence why he still has use of his arms, and why Kabuto isn't with him. The second part, with Tsunade- jumps to just AFTER Naruto, when he sets out with Jiraiya. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.**  
 **I however- own the 6 Original Female Characters!**

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru."

The older shinobi looked up from his current experiment- as it twitched unconsciously on the metal table. His eyes narrowed in slight annoyance at being interrupted, but curiosity welled within him.

"Yes?"

"You asked me to report if anything happened with E30-294."

"Good news?" The snake-shinobi's heartbeat increased slightly- as hope rose.

"Eh… I'm… I'm afraid not my Lord. Things have taken a bad turn…" Just like that—the hope was gone. Annoyance and irritation swelled within him. Wordlessly, Orochimaru walked past his subordinate— and down the many halls towards the experimentation room in question.

" _If only Kabuto were here— he could have figured a way to reverse any Ill turn this took_ ," Orochimaru frowned," _I've spent years on this—how could it have gone awry_?" Opening the door, the Sound leader stepped into the laboratory and surveyed each container in distain. It was obvious each of the subjects were slowly falling. The glow from their unique curse mark was slowly fading. One was slumped on the bottom of the capsule. Two other were losing their color all together- while another was starting to slowly sink to the bottom. The air bubbles that proved they were alive were starting to disappear, and the green-glow of the liquid was slowly darkening.

"Tch," Orochimaru frowned, as he shrugged and walked back to the door. Flipping the switch- the room darkened, with the exception of the faint glow from the capsules.

" _Back to the beginning—again_ ," Orochimaru thought, as he made his way back to his awaiting experiment," _Next time—I'll get it right_."

0o0o0o

Tsunade sat in her chair, looking out the window at the village.

Her village.

Even though a year had passed- the older kunoichi still couldn't believe she had actually done the one thing she swore she wouldn't. She became the Hokage.

" _For Nawaki… for Dan…"_ Tsunade reminded herself.

"Lady Tsunade! We've got a report from the intel team!" Shizune exclaimed, bursting through the door quickly and running up to the desk. Tsunade slowly spun the chair around, and extended her hand to take the report from her subordinate. As she read, her brow furrowed and she found it hard to swallow.

" _Still up to no good, eh Orochimaru_?" she thought, as she placed the scroll down on the desk and leaned back into her chair; she then spoke to Shizune," It seems they found another hide-out that Orochimaru has used. They marked it on the map and moved on in search of more. Seems they don't want to disturb any of the possible things he left behind."

"What will we do?"

Folding her hands across her stomach, Tsunade thought about it. No doubt there were no survivors in the place. Even if there were—they were no doubt close to death or had gone insane. Only one person came to mind, and so she decided to give it a try.

"Tenzou."

In an instant, the masked ANBU appeared, kneeling before the desk," Lady Hokage?"

"One of the intel teams have found another of Orochimaru's hideouts. Looks to be abandon, but we need to be sure. Take this map and search it. Destroy anything that looks remotely dangerous. Find anything that might point us to where he went next."

"Understood, Lady Tsunade." The ANBU took the map on the desk and disappeared just as quickly as he appeared.

"Lady Tsunade…" Shizune began, uncertainly," Do you think it a good idea—to send him, with his past and all?"

"His past is exactly why I am sending him," Tsunade explained," If there are any survivors in there… he will connect to them… maybe keep them from attacking… Who knows. Maybe I'm just hoping for no more experimental casualties… God knows the pain he inflicted into everyone he's experimented on in his years." Her voice trailed off as she got lost in her memories again—and Shizune left her be, knowing better to question her twice.

0o0o0o0o

Tenzou walked along the dark corridors, keeping alert to everything around him. Orochimaru's abandon facilities were no stranger to Tenzou—and he knew to expect anything.

"Seems to have been abandon for some time," Tenzou noted, brushing past some cobwebs as he looked into a dark room. He had no idea how long he had been searching the place- but he wasn't about to give up now. Something scampered around behind him- causing him to spin around quickly and thrust his arms out, as wood blocks flew from his palms instinctively- until he saw what it was.

"Really Tenzou? A rat?" He sweat dropped, bringing the wood back into his body and lowering his hands. Sighing, he continued on, looking into every room— even those that were locked.

Locked by wooden doors.

A part of him scoffed at the mentality of it, as he drew a hand away from one of the doors—and continued. The next door he opened, he could hear the all too familiar sound plain as day.

The swirling, swishing sound of water. Blindly running a hand over the walls near the door, he found the switch and flipped it. As he turned his attention back to the sound— Tenzou stopped short, his breathing hitched. A part of him didn't know what to expect.

A giant capsule with a snake? Sure—that would be a definite. It's Orochimaru's facilities after all.

Six normal sized capsules with a body in each, resting near the bottom?

That was something he never expected to see again. Just the sight caused a recall of memories he had long since locked away. The dark green liquid reminded him of all the others he had lost…. All the others that didn't survive.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tenzou walked into the room and surveyed each capsule closely—silently hoping. A part of him hoped for survivors. The other—hoped for death; death would mean the end of their pain and suffering. He noticed they all had a mark—in different spots. One on the shoulder, a few on the leg, the stomach—and as he came to the final one, he blushed crimson as he noticed her mark. Directly in the middle of her chest. Clearing his throat, Tenzou went to stand up but stopped short.

"Did she just- No, I was seeing things…." Tenzou murmured, shaking his head. Then he saw it. The air bubble that floated from her resting spot—all the way to the top of the container. His eyes widened in surprise, as he knelt back down and rubbed the dirt off the glass.

"H-hello? Can you hear me in there?!" Tenzou asked, slightly feeling like a fool for doing so. There was no way she could-

Another air bubble floated to the top and he shot up from the floor.

A survivor? How though? This place had been abandon for who knows how long. Shaking his head, Tenzou outstretched his hands- as a wood stake shot out from his palm. It collided with the glass, causing a fracture to spider out. Retracting the stake, he sent another to a higher spot on the capsule. More fractures. A third stake collided in-between the two—causing the whole glass capsule to shatter. The dark green liquid washed over the floor as Tenzou raced to the girls' side—worry coursing through his veins.

"Time to wake up," Tenzou told her, unplugging the cords from the skin close to her neck. Then he noticed the mark—only to cause him to blush once more. It began to glow a soft yellow color- as the woman in his arms began to tremble. He held her close, hoping warmth of another would help her come back to consciousness. The trembling increased- her chest rising and falling with uneven breathing- until she began to cough. Green liquid spilt from her mouth as she struggled to calm down.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Tenzou murmured gently—as her eyes opened. Brown eyes stared into his own. He could see the emotions running through her.

Confusion.

Wonder.

Fear.

Curiosity.

Her hand slowly rose up and reached for his face. It wasn't until Tenzou didn't feel her skin that he realized he still had his ANBU mask on.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she slowly nodded, looking around at their surroundings. When her eyes landed on another of the capsules—her arm shot out, tightly grabbing onto his upper arm. Grunts were all she could manage- as she tried pushing him away. Her panicked eyes reconnected to his, and she desperately tried pushing him away once more, pointing towards the other capsule.

"They didn't—" he couldn't finish, as the brunette before him shook her head emphatically, pointing wildly towards the capsule. Tears brimmed her eyes, as she pushed away from him and crawled towards the tall glass. She paid no mind to the glass shards sticking to her skin or the blood that began trickling to the floor. Tenzou quickly followed her, attempting to stop her from causing more damage to herself. Her shaking hands slid across the glass, as blood smeared across it instead. Tenzou watched silently as she stared into the capsule, waiting silently.

" _Must be her sister…"_ Tenzou thought, allowing her time to grieve. That was until he noticed the faint glow. The girl on the ground turned around to him— the plea in her eyes evident. Wordlessly, Tenzou stood up and made quick work of the glass capsule. With the third stake, the glass shattered and the green liquid washed over the floor—joining the liquid from the first container. The first brunette reached desperately for the other girl, as Tenzou walked over and gently held her close.

The mark on her shoulder was glowing a gentle off-white color, as her body trembled in his arms. As she coughed up the liquid in her lungs, Tenzou stared at the other girl—thinking back to how she seemed insistent he go to the other capsule.

" _How did she know… that this girl also survived_?"

As the second brunette gained her conscious mind, she looked around. When she saw Tenzou holding her- her face became extremely red, as she avoided his eyes and squirmed uncertainly. The first female began tapping on his leg—to get his attention, probably—as he looked at her. She gestured to the other capsules, then pushed on his leg again. This time—he wasn't going to question her sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hmmmm I wonder who these mysterious strangers are...? Should be interesting- no?_**

 ** _I've got group pictures up on my deviantart account - whispersofduskshade . deviantart . com - here shortly I will be working on individual shots, to better show their nin-wear ((which they'll be "shopping for" next chapter or the one after? Not too sure yet. ))_**

 ** _Just a reminder as to what time we're in. This takes place after Naruto leaves with Jiraiya, but before Shippuden. So during the time-between the two series. ((Hence why Sakura doesn't know Tenzou/Yamato~ ))_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does._**  
 ** _I however own the 6 female OC's found within!_**

 ** _((That reminds me- another thing that will surface next chapter will be names! No longer will it be 'brunette' or 'raven-haired'. I swear- they have names!))_**

 ** _OH! And speaking of swearing. The Raven-haired female has quite the mouth- so profanity is to be found! You've been warned~_**

 ** _Now, please- enjoy!_**

* * *

Tenzou stood outside the hospital wing, still as stone—waiting. Ever since he had brought back the women he had found in the abandon facility, his mind kept racing in a million different directions.

Somehow—all six were still alive.

Somehow—that first one knew it.

None of them had yet to speak a word since, and it was slightly aggravating. He had so many questions for them—all of them—but most importantly, questions for the raven-haired one. The masked ANBU was so deep in thought he wasn't aware of the door opening or the nurses passing by, until a pink-haired kunoichi stopped in front of him.

"Keep an eye on them? I just need to let Lady Tsunade know the results," Sakura asked, and he gave her a silent nod of agreement. As she walked away, Tenzou shook his head to clear his mind and focused on the task at hand.

' _I am an ANBU first and foremost. I can't get caught up in other… other things…._ '

 **0o0o0o**

"Lady Tsunade?" The older woman looked up from her stack of papers- the frown of annoyance disappearing when she saw the opportunity for distraction.

"Yes, Sakura—come on in."

"The other nurses and I have finished the examinations of the six females that the ANBU operative found."

"What can you tell me?"

"Aside from the unusual marks they all share; each seem like your average person. Due to being left in those containers for who knows how long—each have a few health concerns, but nothing that can't heal with time and proper medicines."

"Anything about those marks?"

"Not that we could tell. Though…." Sakura trailed off, uncertain of herself.

"What is it?"

"Well, during the examinations—it felt like there was an unusual pull of chakra towards the marks. Nothing for concern, just a bit... unusual I suppose."

"Unusual indeed. Anything else?"

"No," Sakura shook her head, and with a small smile," With proper re-training they could potentially be wonderful kunoichi. Makes me wonder what they were like before Orochimaru got to them."

"Indeed… Thank you." Sakura bowed respectfully and left, leaving Tsunade to her thoughts—until Shizune came in with another small stack of papers.

"Did Sakura finish with the examinations then?" Shizune asked, as she placed the papers on the corner of Tsunade's desk.

"She did," Tsunade nodded, thinking things through as she voiced them," Do you think it would be wise to train them to become Kunoichi?" Shizune's eyes widened in slight surprise at being asked her opinion.

"Well, I don't see the harm…" Shizune started, carefully choosing her words," What more danger could it be—then when Naruto was a child and let become a shinobi himself?" Tsunade had to admit—her assistant had a point.

Naruto—who most everyone in the village knew was the Nine-tails Jinjurikki—was allowed to train and grow up becoming a ninja.

These six individuals had a life before Orochimaru. They could have been wonderful kunoichi for whatever village they were from.

Or they could have been cold-hearted killers.

There was only one way to figure out who they were— and once she could answer that, then perhaps she would have her answer.

"Shizune, let Inoichi and Shikaku know that we're going to need their… skills."

"Right away, Lady Tsunade," Shizune bowed, racing out of the room—Ton Ton in tow.

"Tenzou!" Tsunade barked, as the masked shinobi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"I'd like you to escort the six to the lower level, here."

"Understood."

Just like that—he was gone; leaving Konoha's princess to her thoughts.

" _It can't be too bad…... Then again, it's Orochimaru we're talking about_."

 **0o0o0o**

Tenzou stood outside the closed Hospital room door for some time before he knocked. He didn't understand why, but a part of him felt nervous. The Raven couldn't be the cause of it.

Could she?

Shaking his head, Tenzou rose his hand and gave a brief knock on the door- then opened it cautiously.

"Err…." He murmured, and after clearing his throat," Lady Hokage wishes for me to escort you to her building."

Ba-thump.

His heart jumped when the Raven's brown eyes connected with his own. Grateful he was, that she couldn't hear it, or see his face for that matter.

"Wishes to see us?" She questioned as she stood up," Did we do something wrong? Is there a medical issue?"

"Not that I am aware of. Lady Hokage does not discuss these things with me."

The Raven nodded as she looked at the three girls near her. The brunettes all looked at her, as if judging her reaction. "I… I guess we haven't a choice, really…."

"Of course we have a choice!" Everyone turned to look at the blonde standing near the window. She placed her hands on her hips and frowned in annoyance. "I don't know who you people think you are—but you can't just order us around!"

"Would you shut up already!" The Raven exclaimed," These people saved our lives! Without them, your sorry ass would still be in that container, shriveling up like a dried prune!"

The two glared at each other until the blonde huffed, looking away- as the Raven turned to respond to Tenzou.

"Sorry about her. Don't know what bit her in the ass, but she's been like that ever since we woke up this morning. Please—lead us to wherever it is we are asked to appear. We will follow. ALL of us." With the emphasis on all- the blonde frowned in distaste, as the red haired woman looked between the two- uncertain of what to do.

"Very well. Please, follow me _."_ As the brunet ANBU turned away from them, he had to keep from chuckling aloud from the scene he had just witnessed. " _This may turn out to be a rather…. Interesting time…"_

 ** _0o0o0o0o_**

Just as he had said- the masked man had led them to a different building, and into an empty room.

Then just left them there with a simple, "Lady Hokage will be with you shortly."

That was close to an hour ago. It wouldn't have been so bad for everyone—if a certain blonde didn't have to constantly complain. Just when the Raven was about to stalk over to her and strangle her- the door opened. The group watched as a lady walked in, followed by four people- including the masked man that had brought them here.

"I am Tsunade- the Hokage of Konohagakure. I'd welcome you to the village, but you may not be staying."

"Why not?" The red-head asked, but it was the Raven who answered.

"You don't trust us." The statement was blatant- and surprised most- but Tsunade nodded once.

"Well—we don't trust you either, so why would we even want to stay?" Eyes turned to the blonde, as she stepped a few feet forward.

"Where else are you going to go?" The Raven demanded, narrowing her eyes in annoyance," Go ahead—please, go home! Let us know when you make it, will ya? Or don't—I really don't give a damn either way."

"Why you-"

"Enough," Tsunade interrupted, a slight smirk on her face, "You all have the option of staying—but even if you choose to leave, I must have some answers."

"Good luck," one of the brunettes replied," We don't even have answers for ourselves."

"No matter. I have talented shinobi- two of which I brought with me- that can find answers. Even answers you don't want us to know."

Shivers ran down each of their spines, as a feeling of unease was apparent.

"Is there a problem with that?" Tsunade asked, noting the change in demeanor in all of them. The blonde instantly spoke up, before anyone had a chance.

"A problem with that?! Of course there is! That's an invasion of privacy! You can't—"

"Would you shut up?! They need answers—we need answers! Or do you not care that everything is a fucking blank!?"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I will if I want—so stop running your mouth!" As the two made to run at each other, Tsunade turned to the man beside her and gave a curt nod. Instantly, he knelt down and placed his hands together. The shadows on the ground raced towards girls- and as soon as it collided with their individual shadows, both instantly stopped- mere inches from one another.

"That will be enough. Now, Shikaku will keep the peace—and Inoichi will delve into your minds. Who would like to go first?" Tsunade asked, cocking her head to the side in amusement. No one spoke, as the silence fell around them all. Then—

"I will."

All eyes turned to the Raven, as she looked into Tsunade's eyes. The Hokage could see determination mingling with slight fear in her eyes.

"Very well. We will begin then," Tsunade nodded," Shikaku, go ahead and release her. Inoichi, go ahead."

The blonde man stepped towards the Raven, as she felt her body be released. Glaring at the blonde, she turned around to face Inoichi as he stopped in front of her.

"Please, sit on the floor. That way you won't fall after and hurt yourself." With a nod, she sat down- crossing her legs and waited. He knelt before her, and placed a palm against her forehead- and before she knew it, he was inside her mind. A part of her—her subconscious—could feel him, as he delved into the information hidden deep with her mind.

Minutes ticked by as the rest of the group watched, anticipation of what Inoichi would find. Then, suddenly- the older man jumped back as if he had been bitten, his hand quickly leaving her forehead. Inoichi's blue eyes were wide, as he quickly worked to compose himself. The Raven opened her eyes and looked around; when her eyes met his, she became confused- yet at the same time, somehow she knew.

"I'm not supposed to know all that…. Am I?"

"Inoichi—what happened?" Tsunade asked, concerned.

"Eh-hmm," Inoichi cleared his throat," She… she knows. Things that most of us probably didn't."

"What kind of things?" The Hokage's eyes narrowed, as she looked at the raven, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Things that have happened in the past. Between Lord Hashirama and Madara… Lord Sarutobi and Orochimaru…. Anything that's happened…. She knows."

"Very well. Take a moment," Tsunade said, turning to Shizune and taking the clipboard from her," Write down some quick notes. Then we need to scan the rest of them." Inoichi nodded as he accepted the clipboard, quickly jotting down notes. Tsunade turned to the other 5 girls, curiosity growing.

"So who's next?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Bah-dah! Here is chapter 3! No clothes shopping this chapter, but I do believe it'll happen next chapter~**

 **How are you readers feeling about the characters? Do you like them? Dislike them? Let me know!**

 **As always, pictures can be found on my deviantart - whispersofduskshade . deviantart**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I own Kokoro, Chihiro, Asuka, Manami, Tsubaki and Haruko.**

* * *

All six women lay in single beds, sleeping soundly- worn out by the events of the past two days. Tenzou remained hidden, watching carefully as instructed. As he kept an eye on the inhabitants in the room, he thought back to the information that had been gained earlier that day.

FLASHBACK

 _Tsunade sat back in her chair, entwining her fingers as she leaned her elbows on the desk. As Inoichi followed Shikaku into the room, he shut the door behind him. His blue eyes saw the ANBU operative standing against the wall, still as stone._

" _So, what have we learned?" Tsunade asked, as Shizune shuffled through Inoichi's notes._

" _They all seem to know a bit of our past," Shikaku began," The Raven—or rather, Kokoro— and Chihiro seem to know the most. Their knowledge is identical, which is the only concern I have. How can two individuals know the same exact information?"_

" _That does raise some concern. Especially since their knowledge goes so far back as to the First Hokage," Tsunade nodded," And the others?"_

" _Well, the other two brunettes- Manami and Asuka- and the red-haired girl, Tsubaki- also know a good amount of history, but theirs only seems to go back to Lord Third. The blonde—Haruko. She knows the least amount. Just little bits here and there."_

" _So if any of them are concerns for a threat, it'd be Kokoro and Chihiro," Inoichi frowned._

" _Did you see any of their past?"_

" _No," Inoichi shook his head," It's like it's been completely wiped clean. No family, no home—nothing."_

" _But… everyone has to have something…" Shizune murmured, a sad expression crossing her face._

" _It might be Orochimaru's plan. Completely erase everything. Make them dependent on him," Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair._

" _Shikaku."_

" _Yes, Lady Hokage?"_

" _With the knowledge we have on them—do you think it wise to train them to become kunoichi? To trust them to protect the village?"_

" _It's hard to discern, honestly," Shikaku replied," With no past to go on—any one of them could easily turn on us." His attention turned to the ANBU in the corner. "What about you? You've spent more time than any of us with them. Do you think they are trust worthy?"_

 _Tenzou was a bit taken aback at being asked, but answered," They all seem to have… interesting personalities…. The only one I would be concerned of is Haruko. She seems to not have any ties to anybody—nor does she care to attempt to. Her lack of appreciation to Konohagakure for freeing her…"_

 _Shikaku nodded, as he turned to Tsunade," Maybe we train them—get to know their abilities. Perhaps during that time, we can figure out their intentions. Whether good or bad."_

" _Very well. Thank you—you may all go," Tsunade nodded, and turning to Tenzou she told him," Keep an eye on them, but at a distance. There should be an empty room on the second floor they can sleep in for the night."_

END FLASHBACK

Tenzou kept his distance, but it was hard for him to do so. Something about the Raven-

No. Something about Kokoro kept drawing him near her. Whatever it was, was driving him insane. He noticed the faint light growing, as the sun slowly began to rise. Below him, he noticed Kokoro begin to slowly move- yawning with a stretch as she sat up. Her brown eyes slowly blinked open, as she looked around the room. Quietly, she stood up and walked over to the door- trying the handle. A frown plastered her face when it wouldn't open. Looking over her shoulder at her roommates, she didn't want to bother them- well, most of them—by knocking. Shrugging her shoulders, she stepped over to the window and looked out at the village.

" _I hope this doesn't startle her…"_ Tenzou grimaced, as he disappeared from the alcove above them. Slowly, he pushed out from the wall beside the door and came to stand within the room.

"Err…" Tenzou muttered, unsure of what to say. Kokoro turned around swiftly, but calmed when she saw it was the familiar masked man.

"Oh… Morning," Kokoro nodded," Great timing though—I wanted to see about possibly getting us a bath? I can still feel that green liquid in my hair…." Her fingers played with her ratted hair as she spoke, brown eyes furrowing in annoyance.

"Of course. I'll check with Lady Hokage about it."

"Thanks… I never did get your name?"

"ANBU aren't permitted to give out their name to people."

"ANBU? Oh… the reason for the mask?"

"Correct."

"I see… Well—hopefully one day you will be permitted. I'd like to properly thank the man that saved our lives." Thankful for the mask once more, Tenzou could feel the blush on his face. Uncertain of what to say once more, he decided to just disappear- leaving Kokoro standing there alone. Her brown eyes blinked in surprise, but accepted it and turned back to the window- watching as the sun continued to rise.

0o0o

Hours had passed, and it was now just after mid-day. As he had promised, Tenzou had spoken to Tsunade. The Hokage agreed that they needed to bathe, so another ANBU operative had escorted them to the Hot Springs. After the much refreshing bath, they were escorted to one of the restaurants- where they all ate a very satisfactory meal.

Now, they had been escorted to another room- one they didn't recognize. As they walked in, Tsunade looked up from the paper on her desk.

"Ah, then I take it you're all feeling more… at home?"

"Yeah and it's about-" the blonde, Haruko began before Kokoro interrupted her.

"Yes, and we thank you." The two glared at each other, and after narrowing her eyes Haruko looked away, huffing to herself. No one noticed the amused look on Tsunade's face- which she quickly hid before she continued.

"Now, I have spoken to several of my shinobi- and most agree to assist in training you. All that is needed is to find decent matches between you lot and them," Tsunade explained, as Shizune handed each of them a piece of bark," This bark will tell us which type of chakra you each possess."

A moment of silence passed, before one of the brunettes—Asuka—asked," What's the catch?"

"You have to apply your own chakra to it in order for it to work," Tsunade smirked.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?!" Haruko exclaimed in disbelief.

Tsunade turned her brown eyes on the blonde before answering," Figure it out yourself. If you—any of you—have what it takes to train as Kunoichi, then this test should be a piece of cake for you. When you've managed that, come back to see me. Dismissed." Haruko huffed in irritation before storming out of the room, Tsubaki soon following her. Kokoro looked to Asuka, Manami and Chihiro before shrugging and walking out of the room with the other three.

After they were far enough away, Tsunade called out to the ANBU in the corner," Tenzou—continue keeping an eye on them. Let me know of any progress or… issues that occur."

"Yes, Lady Hokage."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while. Life got hectic for a bit, but I am slowly getting things back in order._

 _Let me just say (can't remember if I have already or not) but I have this feeling like Kokoro and Haruko's relationship is gonna be hella fun. Ha!_

 _Anyway- enjoy! And remember, pictures can be found on my deviantart, link is on my profile!_

 _Also- timeline reminder: This takes place between Naruto and Shippuden._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I own Kokoro, Asuka, Chihiro, Manami, Tsubaki and Haruko._

* * *

Kokoro sat on the floor of the room they all shared. The piece of bark she had been given lay on the floor in front of her. It had been two days, and not one of them had figured it out. Haruko had given up after the first hour- and Tsubaki had stopped trying after the first day.

The four brunettes refused to give up however, especially Kokoro. She was nothing if not determined.

"There has to be an easy way to do this!" Kokoro exclaimed, falling backwards and lying flat.

"Yeah, but that's gotta be the catch. They're seeing how long it takes us do complete this," Asuka agreed.

"What if it's fake? Like, you know," Manami questioned, her hands gesturing about as she spoke," It's a test but at the same time- fake. To see how long it takes us to realize it? Or we are just doomed to fail from the get go?"

"Seems logical," Kokoro agreed with them, and looked to her right where Chihiro sat," What'chu think?"

"Huh? Oh… uh…" Chihiro said, uncertain," I- I think it's a true test. To see our… chakra."

"No catch?" Kokoro asked as she sat back up, and Chihiro shook her head in response.

"While you lot keep wasting time- I am going to go out there," Haruko smirked, pointing out the window," Where living people are. To talk to them. Like a person. Come on Tsubaki."

"Coming," Tsubaki quickly replied, trailing after the blonde as she quickly disappeared.

"Tch. Fine—not my problem if you don't get trained. Wouldn't do you any good anyway," Kokoro sneered, glaring at the spot they had disappeared.

"I'm actually kind of hungry," Manami admitted, as Asuka nodded.

"Same. We're gonna go get a bite to eat. Either you wanna join us?"

"Eh, why not? Won't do any good to starve myself." As they got up and walked to the door, Kokoro turned around and saw Chihiro was still sitting on the floor.

"You comin' Chihiro?" She looked up at the Raven, before shaking her head once.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks..."

"Alright. I'll bring you back something though—see ya later."

Just like that, she was all alone in the room. Bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, Chihiro rested her head on her knees- the silence wrapping around her like a blanket.

 **0o0o**

Tenzou watched in silence as Chihiro just sat there. A part of him thought she might be asleep- since her eyes were closed, but he couldn't be sure with her. Minutes ticked by and she stayed in that position for almost half an hour, before her eyes suddenly popped open. He watched as she turned around, kneeling beside her bed and gently grabbed the chakra bark Shizune had given her.

"Could it be that simple?" he heard her whisper, as she turned back around and sat down once more- the bark still in her hands.

Chihiro crossed her legs and rested her arms on them. The bark was held between her finger tips and she closed her brown eyes, taking a deep breath.

Above her, Tenzou watched with baited breath. Would she be the first to figure it out? Seconds turned to minutes; the clock on the wall ticking away as the time passed. Then— the bark within her hands became soggy, causing Chihiro's eyes to open in surprise. As she peered down at the lump of bark in her hands, a gentle smile crossed her face—a genuinely happy smile. One that was contagious, as Tenzou found himself smiling. The door across the room opened, causing Chihiro to look up in with slight fright- but she calmed when she noticed it was Kokoro, Asuka and Manami.

"—too much fun. We definitely should do it again," Kokoro laughed, walking over towards where Chihiro sat. She handed her a small box," Here ya go. Should still be…. Warm… No way!"

"What?" Asuka and Manami echoed each other, walking over to them. The followed Kokoro's stare- and saw the lump in Chihiro's hand.

"Is that—"

"—The bark you were given?!"

"Y-yes," Chihiro nodded, shyly smiling.

"How'd you do it?!" Kokoro demanded, a wide smile plastered across her face as she fell to the floor, sitting in front of her quiet friend.

"I-I just sat here… hold it between my hands…. And concentrated on w-what I wanted." With a smirk, Tenzou watched as the other three quickly grabbed their own bark pieces and sat on the floor, surrounding the spot where Chihiro sat.

"So… just sit here?"

"And concentrate on…. What?"

"That you want to place c-chakra into the bark. Like you're willing it…. From your body to the bark…" Chihiro explained. She watched quietly as her new friends closed their eyes- and waited.

And waited.

The time seemed to pass much more slowly- until Asuka's bark burst into flames and her brown eyes opened in surprise as she stared at the pile of ash on the floor. Smirking to herself- and to Chihiro- the two of them began watching Manami and Kokoro. The clock on the wall ticked with each minute that passed, and Tenzou wondered which would be successful next.

"If either of them…." He thought, finding himself hoping Kokoro did. Suddenly, the bark in Manami's hand sliced in half and fell to the ground. Her gray eyes opened widely as she stared at the bark in surprise. Turning to Asuka, she saw that her bark lay in a pile of ash and smiled at her friend. The waiting continued, as all watched Kokoro in silence.

After moments of nothing happening, Kokoro peaked an eye open and saw them staring at her- and frowned. Her brown eyes fell to the floor where their bark remains lay and her frown only intensified.

"Damn it! Why aint it working?!"

"A-are you concentrating?"

"YES I'M CONCENTRATING!"

"…."

The Ravenette lowered her hand and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sorry Chihiro. I know you are only trying to help. I didn't mean—"

"It's okay. Just, keep trying every so often. You'll get it, I know you will," Chihiro shyly admitted, as Kokoro grinned to her quiet friend.

"Thanks!"

0o0o

"You witch! Just tell us how to do it already!" Haruko growled, her hands on her hips as she glared in anger at Kokoro. The Ravenette leaned against the wall as she sat on her bed, smirking at the blonde.

"Nope."

The two had returned to the room well after midnight- and Haruko had made no attempt to be quiet as the others tried to sleep. Upon waking up the next morning, Asuka and Manami had brought up that Chihiro had found the secret to the bark- and since then Haruka had been demanding to know. Chihiro had almost instantly told her- but Kokoro had silenced her, kindly denying the blonde the satisfaction of knowing.

"CHIHIRO!"

"She aint gonna tell you either. None of us will. We've all figured it out and got our chakra types. You decided to go out and galavant around town yesterday instead of staying here with us. Your fault."

"DAMN YOU!" Haruka yelled, storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Tsubaki stared after her, uncertain of whether or not to follow.

"Did you really finally figure it out?" Asuka asked Kokoro from her spot at the kitchen table. Kokoro turned her attention to the brunette, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Nope!"

"Evil woman," Manami laughed.

"I know—"

"—That's all there is to it?" They stopped and all stared towards where the red-head stood, only to find Chihiro standing beside her, nodding.

"Y-yepp."

"Chihiro! You didn't-!" Kokoro laughed, as the brunette turned to face her friends- a sheepish smile on her face. "Oh fine, I guess there is no harm in telling her. Just- let blondie suffer a while longer, will ya?"

"I… I guess?" Tsubaki shrugged, uncertainty obvious in her face.

0o0o

Two days later, Tenzou knelt in front of Lady Tsunade's desk- waiting patiently.

"Any news?" Tsunade asked, between shuffling papers.

"Yesterday, Tsubaki managed to successfully place Chakra into her bark sample. Her chakra is Wind, just like Manami. This morning, Kokoro managed to get hers to transfer. She is a Lightning Chakra. Haruka still has yet to do it."

"I see. Interesting- that it would take the Raven this long to complete it. I would have bet on her being the first. Though, it doesn't surprise me the quiet one was first to figure it out." She spun the chair around, and looked out at the village as the sun sat behind the trees. "Tenzou- tomorrow I want you to take all but Haruka to one of the village shops. Find them all ninja wear. Under no circumstances is Haruka to join you. Dismissed."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." With that, he disappeared, leaving Tsunade to her thoughts.

" _Let us see if being left out helps push her forward any…. She seems to be the kind that that would set a fire under_."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we go! Shopping time, yay ;**_

 _ **I tried my best to detail what they were finding, and what they end up with. If you want to see actual pictures- they can be found on my deviantart. Link is on my profile.**_

 _ **Warning, of course, due to language. Kokoro- and Haruko, too- but that will be normal for quite a while when they are in the same vacinity.**_

 _ **Before I can do the next chapter though, I need to figure out who will be training who. I want it to be someone that will be reasonable- like common chakra types or something. If you have any suggestions feel free to mention them in the comments! Maybe you'll mention someone I didn't even consider :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I however, own Kokoro, Manami, Chihiro, Asuka, Tsubaki and Haruko.**_

* * *

"Did you see the look on her face though?!" Kokoro laughed, as they made their way down the road. As instructed, Tenzou was taking the five of them- minus Haruka- to find some nin-wear.

"You really don't like her do you?" Asuka replied, following along behind them. Beside her, Manami kept looking into each store they passed, excitement rising the more she saw.

"How could I not? She's a stuck up princess who thinks she's better than everyone. These people saved our lives- and not once has she offered up a thanks or any appreciation. They give us an opportunity to train- and she doesn't seem interested. She thinks she's owed everything and that she doesn't have to work for any of it," Kokoro frowned," People like that I can't stand. I dunno how you can be around her all the time Tsubaki." Kokoro looked to the red-head in disbelief- whom merely shrugged her shoulders in silence.

"Okay, this here has a wide variety of selection. I'll be here when you're done." Tenzou stated, turning around to face the group.

"So we just… choose what we want?"

"Correct."

"What about paying for it?"

"Lady Tsunade plans to front you all the amount you need, until you get out on your own missions and start earning your own money."

"Well then…." Kokoro said, looking at her friends," Let's get started!"

0o0o0o

If only Tenzou knew how long he would have to stand there waiting.

"What about this?" Manami asked, holding up a dark green skirt.

"Nah- I dunno. I don't see you in green," Kokoro shook her head, frowning," Maybe something more.. bright, too?"

"I love this belt," Asuka threw in, holding the purple and black belt up to eye level.

"Well if you like it then get it."

"What would I wear it with though?"

"I dunno- find some pants."

"Oh! Look at this!" Tsubaki squealed in excitement, holding up a light purple dress. There were openings in the arms, tied together near the end with no design on it, and rather short- but Kokoro nodded.

"Try it on if you like it so much, Tsubaki."

"I think I will," Tsubaki cooed, disappearing towards the fitting room.

"Any luck, Chihiro?" The remaining girls all looked to the quiet one, who seemed out of place; the auburn-brunette shook her head sadly.

"I-I don't know what to choose…."

"Well, what colors do you like?"

"Blues… greens…. Purples…black…"

"Alright- what about this?" Manami asked, holding up a light blue dress- to which Chihiro shook her head. "Why not?"

"To s-short…."

"Hmmm…. Okay- do you prefer pants or skirts?"

"Pants.."

"Alright- oh, Asuka- I could see you in those!" Kokoro smiled, as the brunette looked at a pair of camouflage cargo pants."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely—and Manami, the blue dress you asked Chihiro about, that screamed you."

"I was actually thinking that myself, but I really like this coat…." Manami agreed, holding up a soft pink coat and eyeing it.

"Well- why not both?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Go try it on!"

"Okay- oh Asuka! Here's a shirt you might like," Manami called out, picking up a two-tone black and red shirt, with only one sleeve.

"Ooohhh! I really like this," Asuka grinned, taking the shirt as Manami passed.

"What do you guys think?" Tsubaki asked, coming towards them. The dress went just past her fingertips and fit her rather well, but it was just…

"It's good, but…"

"A bit too plain," Manami frowned.

"Darn," Tsubaki deflated, knowing they were right.

"H-how about this?" Chihiro asked, holding up a fuchsia wrap.

"Brilliant Chi!" Kokoro grinned, taking the wrap from her and going over to Tsubaki, wrapping it around her midsection and tying it together in the back.

"There! Now that—that's something that will work!"

"Awesome— I'll be over at shoes—"

"Oh! Shoes!" Manami grinned, getting more and more excited.

"You really like shopping don'cha?" Kokoro asked her.

"Very much so!"

"Hey, Chihiro- here are some navy blue pants. What do you think?" Asuka asked, holding them up. The waist was elastic but that gave it some form, as the legs looked tight. Chihiro nodded, accepting the pants; she gently folded them over her arm and peered at more racks hesitantly.

"Come on now Chi- if you want a shirt, get in there and grab it!" Kokoro laughed, as she compared two shirts- one with a very obvious hole down the center, and a tube top.

"These all seem…. Very.."

"Showy? Bright?"

"Both…"

"So you'd prefer something more… conservative and dull?"

"Eh…"

"Just conservative?"

"Yeah."

"Well—"

"Okay I'll admit, I didn't think it would work, but this combination isn't that bad," Manami approved, walking over to them wearing both the blue dress and the soft pink coat. She flipped the hood up over her head playfully as she did a small spin.

"Looking good Manami!"

"I know," Manami teased, smirking," I think I hear the shoes calling my name." Kokoro playfully rolled her eyes, as she continued browsing the racks. Peering over towards the door, she noticed the ANBU guy standing there, as he said he would be. There was something about him—something she felt she knew—but no matter how many times she tried to remember it, nothing ever came to mind. Somehow, she knew things that happened 100 years ago—things that some people had no idea about.

"How the hell do I know then? What happened to us…. And these marks we all share… what are they?"

"You must be the new people that we've heard of."

Kokoro's eyes widened in surprise as she looked to her left- and noticed another Ravenette with red eyes, and a woman with purple hair.

"Ah yeah- we are. Well there's a few more of us, two are over at the shoes," Kokoro nodded, adding gleefully," And one isn't here at all."

"So we've heard. Hasn't figured out the bark yet eh?" the purple haired one asked.

"Nope- oh well, I aint gonna lose sleep over it," Kokoro shrugged, then introduced," I'm Kokoro by the way, this here is Chihiro."

"Kurenai."

"Anko."

"We know—oh and by the way, congrats Kurenai," Kokoro smirked; the Ravenette looked puzzled for a moment, before her eyes widened in shock.

"But how—I mean I haven't told anyone—"

"What?" Anko asked, confused.

"W-we don't even understand it either…" Chihiro replied, a soft smile on her lips," Somehow, Kokoro and I both k-know the same exact information, too…"

The two kunoichi stood there staring at them, bewildered and confused- until Asuka came out from the dressing room.

"I actually kind of like it- I mean, the colors of the belt don't exactly match the rest of the outfit, but I don't care that much. So now—"

"Off to shoes, too eh?" Kokoro laughed.

"Yepp."

"Alright chickie- we need to find you a shirt," Kokoro said to Chihiro.

"Trying to find some ninwear?" Kurenai surmised.

"Yeah- once we do, I guess we get to start training."

"I'll help!" Anko offered," How's this?" She held up a very revealing black shirt with a lot of fishnet- to which Chihiro began shaking her head emphatically.

"Nice try. Chi is more… reserved. I on the other hand might try that on."

"Less revealing, eh? Hmmm…" Kurenai murmured, looking around the shop," There was a shirt here the other week that Hinata and I looked at… It's actually a two-piece… has kind of a scarf in the back… Let me ask Kyou real quick." With that, Kurenai disappeared to find the shop's owner, leaving Anko there with them. It was silent for a few moments, before she spoke up.

"Orochimaru-sama's experiments eh?"

"Huh? Oh—I guess so. That's what we've been told. We don't have the same curse mark as you though- just these ones," Kokoro stated, flipping up her shirt to show the mark that covered her chest. Several thuds were heard, as guys nearby and passing either ran in to something or fell over.

"Huh- kind of neat, actually. Never seen anything similar in any of his experiments," Anko told her," You all have them?"

"Yeah- Chi's is on her shoulder. Asuka on her lower stomach, Manami on her leg and Tsubaki on her wrist. Nitwit has hers on her ankle."

"Nitwit?"

"Haruko," Chihiro explained," She and Kokoro don't get along very well…"

"Ah- I see—"

"Here it is, what do you think?" Kurenai asked, as she approached them with a blue and green two-tone shirt, with a dark blue scarf hanging off the back.

"Chi?"

"I-I really like it!" Her brown eyes were wide and you could see the excitement in her eyes.

"Here you go then," Kurenai smiled, handing it to her.

"T-thank you, so much."

"No problem," Kurenai nodded," Well, I have to go find Asuma- see you all later."

"Nice meeting you Kurenai sempai," Chihiro murmured, catching the retreating lady off guard; she smiled nonetheless, and disappeared out of the shop.

"Gotta find my team anyway- catch ya later," Anko waved, disappearing as well.

"Yepp," Kokoro returned, picking up yet another pair of pants," Alright Chi. Let's go try these on."

0o0o0o

"Do you like the color gray or something?" Manami asked, eyeing Kokoro's outfit. In the end, the Ravenette had chosen the gray tube top and the blue cover, with some gray pants that would be better called tights.

"What can I say, the colors go good together. Better than your mismatched purple and blue."

"Hey! You said it looked good!"

"It does. But, if we're picking on color schemes…" Manami puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms.

"Have any of you seen Haruko?" Tsubaki asked, coming in from the hallway," I've checked the entire building and several spots she's went the past week- but I haven't found her anywhere."

"Probably left the village. Throwing a fit that she couldn't finish the chakra task and decided to call it quits— "

"As If, bitch."

Everyone turned to the door and saw the blonde standing there, a smug grin on her face.

"Damn. One could hope," Kokoro frowned, leaning back against the wall.

"Ah, there you are- where— "Tsubaki began to ask.

"I was at the old lady's place. The masked freak took me to see her, since I figured out the stupid test."

For some reason, when she insulted their ANBU friend, Kokoro's blood boiled- as she pushed up off her resting place and took steps towards Haruko.

"Don't insult hi—them," Kokoro corrected herself. If she cared about him—she had to care about Tsunade too, right?

"Will if I want. Any who, I'll be going shopping tomorrow. Tsubaki- you're coming with. I need you to tell me which I look best in. Now- come on. I'm hungry." Without pause, Haruko left- leaving Tsubaki no choice but to follow. After they had left, Kokoro grumbled.

"She needs to learn to stand up for herself and make her own decisions."

"Yeah…" Asuka agreed, frowning.

"Well- on the bright side, in a few days we'll all be getting our teachers and practicing," Manami piped in, hopeful smile on her face. This news changed the attitude in the room real quick. Kokoro became very excited- as did everyone- Chihiro more on the nervous end though.

"I can't wait, man! This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

 _ **Again- don't forget, if you have ANY ideas as to sensei's for these gals, feel free to mention in a comment! Thanks xXWhispersXx**_


End file.
